


Falso

by Annie_Niliforv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Broken Peter Parker, Este puede ser el peor Beck que puedo escribir en un buen rato, M/M, No consensual, No consiento ni romantizo ni apruebo este comportamiento, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, bad guy Beck, estan advertidos, no happy ending, plot what plot?, sin final feliz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Niliforv/pseuds/Annie_Niliforv
Summary: Peter se despierta a la merced de Mysterio.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Quentin Beck (Illusion)
Kudos: 9





	Falso

**Author's Note:**

> Solo para que quede claro, aquí NO se APRUEBA, ni ACEPTA, ni se ROMANTIZA lo que está por ocurrir. Si ya leyeron bien las etiquetas entonces ya saben lo que pueden encontrar.

Oscuridad. 

Era todo lo que Peter podía ver. Estaba echado, en una superficie plana, sin saber cómo había llegado.

Lo último que recordaba era su pelea con Mysterio. 

Mysterio.

El señor Beck, se había aprovechado de él y su debilidad, de su luto y su duelo. Lo había usado para hacerse con lo último que el señor Stark había dejado para él, para Peter. 

Quiso levantarse, pero algo le imposibilitaba levantarse por completo, sus piernas estaban débiles, sus brazos encadenados a la superficie donde estaba.

Entonces se encienden las luces. 

Era un salón de clases, su salón de clases. Y varios pares de ojos lo observaban, Michelle, Ned, Flash, Brad, todos, muy fijamente lo miraban. 

¿Qué estaba pasando?

— Hola, Peter. 

Peter se estremeció ante la voz, en la que había confiado, que le había endulzado los oídos con palabras suaves y cumplidos. Trató de levantarse de nuevo y falló.

— ¿Qué me haz hecho, Beck? 

— ¿Yo? —su voz era un chiste— Nada, solo te sedé, no quiero que arranques el escritorio con tu fuerza... —Peter sintió como una de sus manos enguantadas le recorrían la espalda. Se llenó de pánico y mucho asco. — Una mejor pregunta, querido Peter, es qué voy a hacerte.

— ¿Qué— 

— Oh, por favor. —le acarició las caderas— Será divertido, y mejor aún, tendremos público. —se inclinó sobre él, de forma que Peter pudo sentir su erección presionar contra su traje, tembló, queriendo arrancar sus cadenas. 

Pero no cedían.

— Oh no, no, —Beck sacó un arma de su cintura, y le apuntó a Brad. — sigue removiéndote así antes de que termine y les voy a disparar uno por uno. —apuntó a cada uno con el arma, dejando a Michelle al último— Terminando con tu noviecita. 

Beck retiró una navaja del cajón del escritorio, con la que trató de rebanar el traje de Spider-man. Peter quiso reír, su traje era tecnología Stark, difícil de romper. 

Pero eso no lo detuvo. Apuntó a Ned con el arma. 

— Abre tu traje para mí, Peter —lo amenazó, el rostro de Ned blanco como la nieve—, o haré que le saques la bala del cráneo. 

— ¡No lo lastimes! —suplicó— ¡Te diré cómo, pero no lo lastimes! —jadeó, derrotado, sentía la sonrisa enferma de Beck en su nuca— Es... es la araña en mi pecho... libera el traje.

— Buen chico, así me gusta. —lo besó en la mejilla, sonoro como una burla. Su mano libre viajó por su torso, dejando rastros ardientes de asco para Peter. Los dedos de Beck presionaron la araña y, como por arte de magia, el traje se ensanchó y cayó por sus hombros, descubriendo su espalda.

— Qué piel más espléndida, —lo provocó— aunque esperaba más cicatrices o marcas... —su dedo índice trazó un camino en su espalda que hizo temblar al arácnido. 

—Dime algo, Peter —su tono de profundizó, un susurro oscuro—, ¿usas ropa interior con cuando tienes esto o andas por ahí con solo una capa de spandex? —Peter se sonrojó.

— Eso n-no es as-asunto tu-yo, Beck... —los ojos de Beck, azules como eran, quemaban su piel desnuda. 

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Sí usas ropa interior! —exclamó en voz alta para avergonzarlo con sus amigos— Pero qué buen gusto tienes, Pete, una panti de encaje rojo... me recuerdas a los que usaba mi última pareja... —se inclinó, le apuntó a la cabeza con el arma mientras dejaba un rastro de saliva a lo largo de su espalda, bajó hasta morder y levantar el elástico en la cadera de Peter. Lo que le hizo estremecer fue el golpe recibido cuando Beck soltó el elástico. 

— Vas a gemir para mí. —le susurró en el oído,y se aseguró de que escuchara como se lamía los dedos para lubricarlos.

Peter empalideció. 

Sintió como la tela era retirada de su parte baja, escuchó como Beck se quitaba el pantalón, su piel estaba ardiendo, la intromisión de un dedo en su recto lo hizo gritar, no tanto de dolor sino de la sorpresa. Levantó el rostro y sin querer vio a Michelle, lloraba por lo que ocurría o iba a ocurrir. 

Beck empezó a meter y sacar su dedo, sin embargo al no obtener la respuesta que buscaba de Peter, agregó un segundo, Peter soportaba el dolor con tal de no darle la satisfacción a Quentin. 

— Entonces así va a ser. Lástima, —lo oyó suspirar— quería que fuera lo menos doloroso para ti, pero insistes en oponerte al placer que sé que estás sintiendo.

— ¡N-No estoy sin-tiendo nada..! —exclamó—

— ¿Seguro? —agregó un tercer dedo y los introdujo de golpe, Peter se sacudió. — ¿Qué fue eso, Pete? ¿Es ese tú punto especial? —se burló de él, los espectadores miraban a todas partes menos a ellos. — Hey —apuntó a nadie en particular—, los ojos al frente. 

Retiró sus dedos de Peter, quien rogó porque eso fuera todo, los ojos acuosos con la amenaza del llanto por la sobreestimulación suspendida. Se sorbió la nariz y Beck soltó una carcajada.

— Apenas viene lo mejor, Peter. —tomó a Peter de la mandíbula con la mano que lo había invadido, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza. — No quisiste gemir para mi, ese fue tu error. Y ahora lo vas a pagar. —lamió su piel y, para sorpresa de Peter, lo besó.

La lengua de Beck invadió cada espacio que pudo encontrar, martirizando su boca, mezclando su saliva. Cuando se separó, de sus bocas colgaban hilos de saliva, lo vio lamerse los dedos una vez más pero no los sintió en su cuerpo, pero sí lo escuchó jadear. 

Lo que sintió fue mucho peor. 

— ¿¡Q-qué vas a hacerme!? —le gritó con pavor, sintiendo como su piel se iba abriendo por otra intrusión más grande, dura y caliente. 

— Nada que no hayas querido que te hiciera. 

— ¿¡De qué hablas!? —sintió un escalofrío— ¡Ah! —gimió sin querer—

— ¿Qué, acaso crees que no me daba cuenta cómo me mirabas? —se adentró más, Peter era estrecho— ¿Cómo te mordías los labios cuando yo llegaba? —se inclinó para susurrarle, deteniendo su intromisión— ¿que no te escuché masturbarte diciendo mi nombre? 

Metió el resto de su longitud de un golpe, haciéndolo temblar.

— ¡Para! —rogó

— No. —tomó sus muñecas y las aprisionó contra el escritorio. Salió de él y volvió a entrar de una sola embestida. Peter volvió a gritar por el dolor. 

— ¡Para por favor, me duele! —quería llorar, una cosa era que lo violentara así, pero era diferente obligar a sus compañeros a ver cómo era violado.

— Dejará de doler en un momento, cariño. —Beck aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas. 

Fueron minutos que a Peter se le antojaron horas, cada que Beck volvía a penetrarlo el dolor se acentuaba, Peter lloraba por esto, pero sentía sus brazos más firmes, si lograba aguantar lo suficiente, podría liberarse y atacar a Beck, liberar a todos e irse.

Beck volvió a abrir el cajón, sacando una jeringuilla llena de un líquido transparente, se aseguró que Peter la viera.

— ¿Q-qué es es-eso? 

— Es algo que te pondrá muy contento. —le sujetó ambas muñecas con una mano, detuvo su entrada lo suficiente para inyectarlo en la nalga. 

Peter no tenía idea de lo que le ocurriría, si le había inyectado algún veneno o algo que lo matara más rápido sería mejor que seguir con su tortura. Pero no, Beck no era tan bueno. Sintió un calor que confiesa era agradable en su vientre bajo, su propio falo respondiendo a la estimulación que recibía por detrás. El dolor se disipaba, dejando solo un pequeño gusto, Beck lo volvió a penetrar con fuerza.

Quiso gemir, ya no le dolía, ahora se sentía... bien. 

Beck sintió el cambio de actitud, que le hizo aumentar el ritmo y subir una de las piernas de Peter, para tener un mejor ángulo y llegar más profundo.

Fue ahí cuando Peter vio estrellas, y gritó. _Ya lo encontré_ pensó Beck.

— Con que ahí está. —dijo a nadie en particular, Peter quería desaparecer. — Y qué flexible que eres Peter. —el gemido de Peter lo provocó, anguló su cadera de forma que cada embestida levantara el trasero de Peter y lo separara del suelo. 

Sus compañeros habían cambiado de expresión, se veían... aburridos.

Peter sentía que se le nublaba la vista, se le soltaba la boca, complaciendo sin querer, a Beck, comenzó a soltar sus gemidos cada vez más alto. 

— ¿Qué te parece un cambio de escenario, querido Peter? —le susurró.

Frente a ellos ya no estaban sus compañeros de escuela, sino que estaba el hombre por quien había llorado noches enteras.

Tony Stark.

— S-señor... 

Tony lo miraba pálido, sentado en su silla de lado, Peter escuchó a Beck hablar.

— No entiendo tu gusto por este tipo, Peter. —a su derecha vio materializarse a un segundo Quentin Beck, vestido con ropa formal, que se acercó a Tony y se sentó en su regazo. Lo tomó de la mandíbula para obligar a Tony a ver al segundo Beck a los ojos. — No era el mejor para follar tampoco, no te perdiste de nada. —El segundo Beck besó al señor Stark, comiéndole la boca mientras las manos de Tony se posaban en su trasero, apretando las nalgas, causando una fricción entre ellos. Peter podía oír los gruñidos y gemidos de Tony, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Beck volvió a hablar.

— Maldita sea, que estrecho eres. Y que bien te sientes. —le acarició el cabello. — Podría conservarte y hacer esto todos los días, 

— Y...ya basta... Beck... déjame ir..—Peter estaba cansado, gemía sin pensarlo ahora, Beck seguía llegando a su próstata, y cada vez se sentía más cerca del borde del abismo.

— Ya casi termino cariño, pero sería una pena dejarte ir —se echó sobre él, aplastándolo, lamió su oreja y le dijo—, con el interior lleno de mi semen y que empezara a salir de ti al llegar con tus amigos... que vergonzoso sería para ellos verte así.

Peter quiso morir.

— Peter, estoy cerca. —Peter se alarmó por sus palabras.—

— Esp—espera Beck... n-no te corras dentro... cualquier cosa menos e— Beck le pegó una última embestida y ambos, gritaron al unísono, el chorro caliente y pegajoso que lo cubrió lo llenó de asco. — N-no...

Beck le dio una embestida más, derramando más de él en su interior, sellándolo para que no se escapara. Peter lloraba distraído. El Tony falso frente a él gruñía al penetrar al segundo Beck. Este lo volteó a ver y le sonrió, burlándose de él.

Peter se desmayó.


End file.
